1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly relates to a snap ring for establishing a connection between an insulative housing and a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 201690055, issued on Dec. 29, 2010, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising an insulative housing, a tubular contact received in the insulative housing, a cover mounted to the insulative housing, and a cable electrically connected with the tubular contact. The insulative housing comprises a main portion extending along a mating direction and a connecting portion extending rearwardly from the main portion. The connecting portion defines an exterior thread on an external surface thereof. The cover is made of thermoplastic rubber material and defines an internal thread on an interior surface thereof. The cover is connected to the connecting portion of the insulative housing via the thread. However, the thermoplastic material is subject to aging as time goes on. So the cover may become loose and disengage from the connecting portion of the insulative housing.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.